An attribute that many organisms, including humans, possess is memory of past events. This attribute has been studied for many decades with much information now available that explains many of its ramifications. For example, two basic types of memory have been identified: transcription-independent memory, which includes short term memory, and transcription-dependent memory, which includes long term memory.
An heretofore relatively unknown aspect of memory is the identity of genes that contribute to its manifestation. The identity of the genes that contribute to memory formation is just beginning to be explored. Identification of genes associated with memory formation would provide (a) a genetic epidemiology of cognitive dysfunction, (b) diagnostic tools for individuals carrying different allelic forms of these genes (associative with different performance levels for particular forms of cognition) and (c) new targets for drug discovery ultimately to ameliorate various forms of cognitive dysfunction (and particular drugs could be matched to particular forms of cognitive dysfunction by the diagnostic tests). Thus, it would be useful to have techniques available that would identify the genes that are associated with memory formation.